1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for facial recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facial recognition technology, which belongs to a field of biometrics, may be considered convenient and competitive because the technology applies non-contact verification of a target, dissimilar to other recognition technologies, for example, fingerprint recognition and iris recognition, requiring a user to perform an action or a movement. Recently, due to the convenience and effectiveness, the facial recognition technology has been applied to various application fields, for example, security systems, mobile authentication, and multimedia data search.
However, the facial recognition technology is performed based on an image and thus, the facial recognition technology may be sensitive to a change in a face before and after a makeup and a change in a makeup method, although a face of an identical person is recognized.